


Queen of Hearts

by lol_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Rude People, and the usual tsukki, one rude girl like that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Why did he choose you when he could have chosen better?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something,,,, and this isn't really my style, but here comes, completely unedited, from the top of my head, written directly in the ao3 window kurotsukki because i saw some good fanart.  
> unrelated, but i was listening to the vocaloid song of [the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J0P0I0VBCs%0A) while writing

* * *

_  
_

_"Why did he choose you?”_

_  
_

The voice is shrill, and the question drives the party to a still. The piano stops playing, the butlers stop serving, and everybody starts staring. Kei turns around slowly, glass in hand. Somewhere, something falls.

 

“Why did he choose you?” The girl repeats, and Kei finally gets that she is talking to him. “When he could have chosen better!” Her hands are clenched at her side (one clutching the mask dangerously, Kei notices, with the pointy tip towards him), eyes tight shut, legs apart in a stance of anger. “You’re just bitter, pessimistic, horrible, and you judge people!”

 

The sheer emotion of her words is too much for Kei, and if he could have, he would shut his ears with his _fingers_. He blinks slowly, and his eyes instinctively search for Kuroo in the crowd. He’s standing a bit away with Bokuto and his owl mask, mouth agape at what’s unfolding.

 

“You’re just a pathetic excuse for a partner; I think _I_ could make him happier than you have!”

 

Kei carefully eyes the butler who’s strategically standing right beside her, and sends him mental signals to _move the fuck away_ , because the last thing he needs to add to this disaster is forty year aged liquor on his face and suit.

 

(Of course, the universe betrays him and the butler remains standing where he is.)

 

Kei takes a step forward before the lady can continue with her outburst.

 

“ _Why_ , you ask? To be fair—”

 

 _Even I don’t know,_ Kei wants to say. _Even **I** don’t know what I have done to deserve being with him. Even I want to know what made him choose me, when he knows well that I am the bitterest, most pessimistic, and judgmental of all people he could have chosen. What made him decide to spend a life with **me** , when he could have been with someone who gave him lesser problems than I do. How he befriended me, and befriended me for life. How he made me fall in love with him, how he made me **agree** to it. How he opened my heart to his, his to mine._

_  
_

But he has a reputation to uphold, a reputation that brought this on in the first place, and says none of this.

 

Instead, he rests hands his glass to the butler beside her—briefly flashing him a smile to _get out and fast_ —and takes one more step forward to grab the arm of the now fast-approaching Kuroo snug in the crook of his own.

 

“To be fair, why don’t you ask your beloved Kuroo-san _yourself_?”

 

She looks up now, eyes red and angry and full of tears, nostrils flared.

 

“But until you get an answer,” he continues, staring her down, “He’s **_mine_**.” He says in a devoid voice, then flashes the same saccharine smile that _really_ brought this on in the first place.

 

Turning on his heel, he tugs on Kuroo’s arm, and they beat a hasty (and rude, Kei knows, but she had that coming) retreat from the ball, leaving the girl in her rage.

 

Outside, Kuroo finds his tongue, “Holy shit, Kei, what was that about?”

 

Kei stops, turns to face him, “Didn’t you listen? Why did you marry me?”

 

Kuroo fumbles and stumbles, then begins, “Well, that’s because I love you and we’ve been—”

 

“Right,” Kei cuts in, starts walking again, “She asked, I told her. Now move if you don’t want four inch stilettoes bored through your head and we’ll talk at home, okay?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> tsukki, such a lady killer~


End file.
